A Hidden Hero
by Sitanator
Summary: A "what if" scenario that takes place at the end of The Deathly Hallows, just after Harry is zapped with the killing curse.


Hi I am Sita, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me, I know my grammar is not the best but I try, I really do... On with the story! Oh, this is a Harry Potter what if scenario.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

_A Hidden Hero_

Hagrid tried not to think about the dead weight in his arms. He felt the laser like gaze of the Death-Eaters at his back, but he didn't care, nothing much mattered anymore. Hope had been lost, at least for him it had. The Boy Who Lived was now dead, Harry James Potter, his dear friend had been killed at the hands of He- Who- Shall -

Voldemort, what did it matter anymore? Hagrid was no longer afraid to speak his name. He didn't care if the snotty ex Slytherins tore him to pieces. He would die knowing he at least tried helping the wizarding world. Hagrid mentally shook himself, no he couldn't think like that, Harry would've wanted him to carry on and fight until the battle was won. Hagrid lifted his head high and followed Voldemort.

Nagini clung to Voldemort knowing her life was in danger, even if the boy was dead his putrid friends would still fight until their worthless lives were ripped away from them. The tallest tower of Hogwarts was barely visible against the nights sky. The footsteps of the evil army echoed off the trees causing the werewolves to get aggravated due to their sensitive hearing. Voldemort silently congratulated himself for putting together such a large army. He knew they would come out victorious.

The Death-Eaters cheered as they watched the remaining people of the opposing army spill out of the school of witchcraft. Many were on their last legs and many were too shaken to fight because of the loss of loved ones. Walden McNair laughed to himself when he saw a small blonde girl desperately clinging to a thicker boy with brown hair. He had killed alot of people in his day, being an executioner for the Ministry and all, but the couple made something deep inside his soulless heart lurch. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to see the girls blonde hair become matted with blood, he wanted to see the light leave the boys eyes as the killing curse mad contact with his body. He knew they were friends of Harry Potter's and that would make killing them that much more pleasant.

Voldemort laughed as he heard McGonagall wail at the sight of Potter's body. He watched as the youngest Weasley grieved the death of her lost love. The Dark Lord contemplated immediately killing Ron and Hermione, but he knew if he were to do that then surrender would not come to him. instead he he called up Neville Longbottom, the boy who McNair had been eying up.

"How are your parents Longbottom?" Voldemort taunted.

"Don't speak of them!"

The Dark Lord laughed, a putrid sound."Now, now, there is no reason to get upset, you know your parents were both very strong people, that is why it took them so long to lose their minds,"

"Stop," Neville spat.

"I see the same qualities in you, you would make a fine Death-Eater,"

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over,"

"It is quite chilly today,"

All his life Neville had know that he and Harry were very similar. They shared the same birthday, he had also been a candidate for being the chosen hero, hell that was why his parents had been tortured to the brink of insanity. Did he want to be the chosen hero? No. As a matter of fact he was happy when Harry had finally embraced the title. Everything changed when he saw his friend's lifeless body resting in Hagrid's shaking arms. At that moment he had known that he had to step up and replace Harry, not that the Boy Who Lived could ever be replaced, but someone had to save the day when Superman was down.

The glint of silver caught Neville's eye, a few feet away from him sat the Sorting Hat, poking out of it was the handle of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. He quickly snatched up the weapon, it felt strange in his hands, almost unreal. He didn't understand why he had the sword for he had his wand and could cast curses from father away, but something in his mind told him he would need the ancient weapon. He thought back to the last time he had seen Harry, Ron and Hermione together. They had been speaking of a snake.

Neville's eyes fell on Nagini, his mind flashed back to a time he had been in Dumbledore's study and had gone through his personal books. Nagini was a Horcrux.

With a yell he lifted the heavy sword above his head and charged at the large snake. His blade sliced through the tender skin where her head connected to her head. The serpents head flew through the air and landed at Voldemort's feet. He was momentarily shocked, but he quickly recovered and pointed his want at Neville.

_"Avada-!"_

Neville panicked, his wand was not connected to Voldemort's wand in any special way, they did not have the same cores. He did not have the Elder wand. He did not have control over the Elder Wand. it was all a matter of timing. Neville raised his wand and pointed it at the serpent like man's chest. He had seen many Death-Eaters kill with chest shots, he would do the same. So many things passed through his head in that moment, he couldn't use an unforgivable cusre... It was unforgivable. He reasoned that he was keeping himself and many others alive.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Neville yelled before Voldemort could get the words out of his own mouth.

Everyone, including the Death-Eaters stopped their fighting to watch the Dark Lord crumble to the ground in a heap. Before anyone could react the Death-Eaters dissaperated as fast at they possibly could. Dumbledore's army looked up at Neville with shock and disbelief clearly written on their faces. And all of a sudden they began to cheer. Neville felt a pang of claustrophobia as people surrounded him, trying to touch at least one inch of flesh on their hero.

Voldemort may not have given him the famous lightning scar, but he did turn him in to a hero. Had Bellatrix not tortured his parents he would have never found his courage, he he never found his courage then Voldemort would have taken over. In a sense he _was_ the chosen hero. And in a sense Voldemort had killed himself. By killing Harry he had destroyed a Horcrux and by being a power hungry maniac he had created Harry and Neville, the very to people who were his downfall.

The battle had been won, and Neville Longbottom had come out the hero.

The End

first off i am totally sorry about killing Harry, I really like Neville and want him to be the hero. Second this is my first fic so please give me constructive criticism. and thirdly PLEASE REVIEW!

~Sita~


End file.
